Un Nouveau Maître
by Strifyspectra
Summary: Le héros du monde sorcier,le survivant va désormais semer le chaos en ce monde ! Et devenir le nouveau Lord noir alors comment et surtout pourquoi en est-il arrivé là ? Pour le savoir, nous invitons à lire son histoire...
1. Chapter 1

Un nouveau maître, un nouveau monde….

Chapitre 1

Notre histoire commence à la fin de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort, alors que nos héros recommencent une nouvelle et dernière année à Poudlard. Vous aurez devinez de qui on parle, il s'agit bien évidement du trio Griffondor qui est composé de Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et bien évidemment le sauveur du monde , sorcier, de la veuve et de l'orphelin alias Harry Potter !

Tout le peuple sorcier était heureux de la fin de la guerre malgré le nombre inimaginable de gens à avoir laisser leur vie sur le champ de bataille.

Tout le peuple ? Non, le sauveur lui-même en était bien malheureux, il avait perdu tellement de monde qui était cher à son cœur. Chaque jour les uns après les autres comme un cauchemar qui n'en fini pas. Chaque nuit, il les revoyaient dans ses cauchemars crier, hurler et mourir sans cesse l'empêchant de tomber dans un sommeil réparateur qu'il faisait avant de prendre conscience de la vraie violence de la guerre.

C'est après plusieurs nuits que Ron s'aperçut de l'état de son meilleur ami, gémissant, criant et se débattant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveille en sursaut, la douleur du à ses mains qui écorché sa peau voulant enlever mes monstres qui le hantaient pendant la nuit. Bien décidé à savoir ce qui tracassait autant Harry, il le secoua dans le but de le réveiller mais rien à faire, il restait prisonnier de son rêve. Le rouquin, après plusieurs tentatives et convaincu qu'il réussirait pas à sortir son ami de ses cauchemars, parti se coucher en pensant fermement à en parler à Hermione, le lendemain.

Harry se réveille encore après une énième sonnerie, un mal de tête pas possible et des cernes en dessous les yeux. Il s'habille rapidement après avoir pris une douche pour se décrasser de sa nuit et part vers la grande salle en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Ron, il savait parfaitement que celui-ci aurait des soupçons à un moment donner. Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut Ron qui se réveilla et il vit que son ami était déjà parti avant qu'il n'ai pu lui parler des cauchemars qu'il faisait pendant la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard et après avoir réussi à se trouver seul à seul pour discuter, Ron avait mis au courant Hermione à propos d'Harry et c'est d'un commun accord qu'ils bloquèrent leur meilleur ami à la fin des cours.

« -Harry, Ron et moi nous avons à te parler !  
>-Je vous écoute.<br>-Nous avons bien remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien en ce moment, Ron m'a raconté que tu faisais sans cesse des cauchemars et en plus tu n'arrêtes pas de nous éviter, en ce moment. Que t'arrive t-il ? Parle nous Harry !  
>- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi avec vos questions ! Je vais parfaitement bien vous ne pensez pas que si je voulais en parler je l'aurais déjà fais.<br>-Mais Harry, nous sommes tes amies et nous voulons t'aider.  
>-Je n'en veux pas de votre aide et si vous continuez je demande à Mc gonnal de m'attribuer une chambre où je serais sûr d'être seul, comme ça vous pourrez dormir !<br>-Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives en ce moment, tu ne fais que nous parler mal alors qu'on essaye de t'aider, tu ne peux pas faire un peu d'effort ?  
>- Laissez-moi ! Tranquille ! Vous ne comprenez pas que j'ai besoin d'être seul ?! »<p>

Harry parti en direction du bureau de la directrice afin de mettre son projet à bout. Malfoy, qui passé par la pour aller en direction de son cours d'après, avait été attiré par la dispute du trio d'or qui était censé être inséparables et il avait bien entendu que Saint Potter était au plus mal. Avant, en bon petit serpentard qu'il était,il en aurait profité pour tiré cette occasion à son avantage et de se foutre ouvertement de leur tête. Mais depuis que le héros lui avait sauvé la vie lors de la grande bataille finale , il préférait éviter de se le mettre lui aussi à dos donc il alla mener sa propre enquête pour savoir ce qui se passait entre les trois personnes qu'on appelai « les meilleurs amis du monde ».

Harry donna le mot de passe pour arriver jusqu'au bureau de la nouvelle directrice, il entra :  
>« -Bonjour,Harry que puis-je pour toi ?<br>-J'aimerais savoir s'il était possible d'avoir une chambre à part afin de me retrouver seul.  
>-Je suis sincèrement désolée mais les seules chambres que nous avons sont celle des préfets en chef et nous en avons déjà Harry.<br>-Juste pour une semaine je vous en prie ? Je suis le héros du monde sorcier quand même...  
>-Harry, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de te donner ce que tu souhaite. Et puis on est tous loger à la même enseigne ici, pas de traitement de faveur. Maintenant retourne en cours. »<p>

C'est énervé que Harry retourna vers la grande salle pour rejoindre ses pseudo meilleurs amis. Mais en chemin, il était tellement dans ses pensées noires qu'il ne fit pas attention que les escaliers l'avaient mené dans un endroit inconnu du château, que seul les fondateurs connaissaient l'existence, un endroit fait pour les personnes exceptionnelles, avec une vie exceptionnelle...


	2. Chapter 2

Un endroit inconnu du château, que seuls les fondateurs connaissaient l'existence, un endroit fait pour les personnes exceptionnelles, avec une vie exceptionnelle...

Harry cessa tout mouvement, persuadé d'avoir entendu la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il se précipita vers celle-ci tournant la poigné puis en cognant violemment contre la porte. Rien à faire il était coincé, la salle était fermé à clef. Un instant il se frappa la tête, comment avait t-il oublié, l'space d'un instant qu'il était un sorcier, peut etre le faite qu'il n'utilisait pas la magie assez souvent. En vain il lança un alohomora, la seule formule de dévérouillage qu'il connaissait. Apres quelque minute à maudire tout ce qu'il pouvait maudire, il décida de faire le tour le la pièce . C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit cette chambre qui lui était inconnu. La pièce était remplie d'objet antique pour être plus précis de Grèce antique ainsi que de vieux grimoires. Au beau milieu de la pièce trônait un miroir, les meubles étaient imprégnés de poussière, c'est celui-ci en particulier qui attira l'attention de notre héros.

Il se rapprocha et vit un mot gravé en haut de la glace, il tenta d'enlever le maximum de poussière à l'aide d'un chiffon qui était dans sa robe car il savait que les meubles anciens devaient être pris avec soins c'est pour ça qu'il préfèra éviter de se servir de sa baguette pour le rendre lisible. C'est alors qu'apparut alors le mot « Doppleganger ».La première chose qui venu a l'esprit d'Harry serait l'œuvre d'une horrible blague mais quelque chose lui disait que ça paraissait trop réel pour l'être. A l'arrière du miroir une inscription apparut qui faisait peur à première effet ça ressemblait à un texte en lettre de sangs et chaque inscription à mesure que Harry lisait il en tombait des gouttes rougeâtres. Mais piqué par la curiosité, le jeune homme brun lu : « Pour réveiller votre Doppleganger, prenez sept bougies, mettez les autour du miroir et allumez les pour finir vous devrez répéter trois fois ce nom. Ainsi vous prendrez connaissance de votre opposé. » 

La curiosité attisa encore plus le regard émeraude de notre ami même si il pensait cette idée futile et présomptueuse, il se risqua à faire selon les indications. Après tout, qu'es-ce qu'il craignait ?! En plus il était coincé dans cette pièce jusqu'à un moment indéfini alors il pouvait se permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Quelques instants passèrent jusqu'à ce que le miroir affiche un tourbillon noir qui disparut laissant place aux reflets d'Harry qui lui sourit malgrè une mine des plus affreuses.

« -Je ne m'attendais point à te voir ici monsieur le survivant !  
>-Ainsi, c'est vrai ? Incroyable !<br>-Oui, j'existe, non ce n'est pas une superstition. Bon on fera les politesses plus tard, tu as des soucis ?  
>-Non, enfin je ne sais pas je fais des cauchemars sur la guerre et malgré le fait que tout le monde m'applaudis, je me trouve répugnant, j'ai tué et ça devrait pas faire de moi un héros !<br>-Tu ne peux changer la mentalité des gens sauf si tu les contredis et que tu leur fais voir que tu n'es pas parfait comme ils se plaisent à l'entendre hum…  
>-Que veux tu dire ?<br>-Voyons, Harry ce ne serait que le juste retour des choses regarde-les ! Regarde-toi ! Dès que tu es venu au monde, ils avaient déjà tracé ton destin ! En plus tout le monde te mentait, Dumbledore le premier alors que c'est un de celui en qui tu avais le plus confiance. On t'a caché des choses, la prophétie en autre, alors que c'était toi l'acteur principal de cette guerre et maintenant c'est toi qui fait des cauchemars de la guerre alors que d'autres se la coule douce ! Ça te donne pas envie de te révolter ! Avais-tu envie de participer à cette guerre ? De tuer ces gens ? D'être le seul à tuer Voldemort, de devoir gérer des plans d'attaques pour la survie des autres et combien même ils t'ont aidé, mais combien ont-ils fait par rapport à toi ? Alors Harry avais tu les épaules et un mental assez large pour supporter tout ça ? Les avais-tu ?

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Que veux tu que j'y fasse c'était la prophétie !  
>-Baliverne, Harry je suis une partie de toi ta face caché, si t'arrive à tout supporter c'est grâce à moi. Mais réfléchis, car il est temps que tu donne un nouveau sens à ta vie !sur ce au revoir nous nous reverrons plus tôt que tu ne le crois…hé…hé. »<p>

Harry n'osait à peine y croire ainsi tout ne serait que mensonge et baliverne ?! Non , il c'était tellement donnée dans tout ça n'empêche qu'un adolescent sorcier ou moldu quelle qu'il soit n'aurait jamais vu voir d'horreur pareil. C'était peut être ça la source de ces cauchemars. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il avait enfin trouvé un endroit ou dormir en paix, bon ce n'était pas le top confort, mais avec un bon coup de baguette par ci par là ça devrait redonner vie à cette pièce.

De l'autre coté derrière un mur se trouvait Malfoy qui n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en place, il avait été le plus discret possible même si il avait failli se faire prendre par Rusard à qui il avait échappé de justesse. Cette histoire prenait une tournure des plus intéressantes, si ça se passait comme le sous entendait le doppleganger de Harry , il aurait de quoi pouvoir venger ses parents et son rang sans avoir à se faire passé pour un gentil c'est avec un sourire froid que Draco parti échafauder son plan.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs jours, était passés depuis qu'Harry avait rencontré son doppleganger, il avait revécu la scène X fois dans ses rêves et il s'apercevait que sur tous les points celui-ci avait raison ! Il était grand temps pour le survivant de changer la donne, le monde sorcier allait regretter d'avoir osé se moquer de lui.

Il partit à l'endroit du château qui n'était connu que de lui et il rappela sa face cachée, d'un air mi-énervé, mi-impatient qui apparue sur le miroir plus que satisfait de voir que ses prédictions avait vu juste. Le sauveur se tenait devant lui et il lui expliquait ce qui c'était passé jusqu'à maintenant et ce qui s'était aussi passé dans sa tête mais il ignorait qu'un certain serpentard l'épiait et écoutait les moindres informations, d'un air plutôt choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais loin d'être aussi discret qui ne le croyait, le doppleganger sentit sa présence par son ouïe perçante et sa capacité à sentir les auras de tous les êtres vivants.

-Harry, il me semble que nous avons un petit plaisantin qui s'amuse à nous espionner, je ressens de la magie autre que la tienne il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce ! Montrez-vous ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal enfin, cela dépendra de ce que vous chercher, un petit sort d'oubliette ne fait jamais de mal …

Malfoy sortit de sa cachette vexé d'avoir été trouvé si facilement et surtout par un deuxième Potter.

-Malfoy ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
>-Moi ? Rien Potter, toi en revanche tu veux aller du coté obscure de la force et ça m'intéresse.<br>-Tiens,tiens ! Voilà un personnage très intéressant, je sens de la magie noire émanant de toi. Pas en grande quantité mais quand même assez pour attiser ma curiosité. Que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous ? Lui proposa le doppleganger.

-Mais c'est Malfoy,la fouine, un de mes pires ennemis et tu voudrais qu'il se joint à nous ? Mais c'est de la folie !  
>-Arrête de faire ton griffondor trop impulsif. Justement, personne ne s'y attendrai, ça aurait l'effet de surprise et quoi de mieux qu'un ex membre de la magie noir qui je suis sur, nous sera d'une grande aide.<br>-Vois-tu, Potter même ton double est plus intelligent que toi.  
>-Je ne pourrais jamais m'entendre avec cette chose !<br>-Les contraires s'attirent ! Trêves de bavardage !

Le doppleganger expliqua la situation à leur nouveau acolyte, qui proposa son aide et l'idée de gouverner un monde nouveau avec Potter à ses cotés était loin de lui déplaire, la face caché du survivant était si mystérieuse et fascinante qu'il était irrémédiablement attirer par celle-ci. Pendant qu'ils échafaudaient un plan, le reflet d'Harry jeta un sort sur leur tenue, il ne pouvait pas les laisser gouverner le monde dans leurs robes affreuses, il leur fallait un minimum de style ! Surtout pour Harry, on aurait dit qu'il vivait dans les égouts.

C'est ainsi, qu'Harry se retrouva avec une cape marron ainsi qu'une capuche fermé au niveau du coup par une pierre rouge, son torse à nu. Révélant, ses muscles travaillés grâce au Quidditch qui ne passèrent pas inaperçu à Drago, qui ravala difficilement sa salive. Non mais qu'es ce qui lui prenait de bavé sur le balafré ?! Même si il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci soit aussi bien formé ! Les cheveux d'Harry prenaient aussi une forme différente. Il était retenue en arrière seules deux mèches de devant barraient sa cicatrice. Et ses lunettes remplacées par des lentilles de contact permanentes faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux émeraude.

Quant à Drago, seul sa robe fut supprimer puisque le doppleganger ne trouvait pas qu'il était nécessaire de changer quelqu'un qui avait déjà une grande classe, tel un homme de son rang. Mais, grâce à une magie inconnue, il changea la marque sur son bras pour lui apposé une tête de dragon entourer par un anneau mais il prevint le jeune blond que même si la marque avait changé de forme ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était sortie des pores de sa peau.

Le reflet d'Harry fusionna avec lui afin de lui transmettre d'avantage de pouvoir ainsi sa voix changea de ton qui fit palir Malfoy comment pouvait-il avoir cette voix sensuel, sexy, grave et méchante. Il devait avoir un gros problème pour pensé ça du survivant. Ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice faisant exploser chaque fenêtre sur leur passage. Tout le monde s'écartaient par peur d'être touché par les éclats de verre mais surtout par la puissance magie et effrayante que générée les deux élèves, surtout Harry.

« -Monsieur Potter quel est cet accoutrement ? Malfoy c'est vous qui venait de casser tous les vitraux de l'école sur votre passage, n'est pas une honte ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Pour nous amuser ? Ou bien pour me venger de vous ? Je pencherais pour les deux !  
>-Pourquoi ? Vous venger de quoi ?<br>-Justement pourquoi si ce n'est pour m'avoir volé mon enfance ?! »

Sans attendre que celle-ci ne répondent il fit tout tomber le moindre objet qui avait de la valeur et ceux ci finissaient détruit jusqu'à ce que la directrice de Poudlard lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il répondit qu'il voulait qu'elle réunisse tous les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard dans la grande salle. Il voulait montrer à tous que il n'était plus le petit chétif qu'ils avaient tous connu mais que maintenant il voulait enfin révéler ce qu'il était vraiment et tout ce qu'il cachait en lui. Malfoy, pendant ce temps là, avait la tâche de tout filmer afin de transmettre au ministre de la magie ses intentions plus que malveillantes. Harry, quand tout le monde fut dans la grande salle, ouvrit les portes qui se fracassèrent sur les murs dans un bruit sourd et il avait un sourire plus que mauvais scotcher sur le visage qui fit pâlir la plupart des gens. 

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Après, être arriver dans la salle, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, les élèves regardaient, pour la plupart, Harry et Draco qui était juste derrière. Tout le monde dans la grande salle attendait avec impatience le moment où l'un des deux garçons allait ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à parler. Même les professeurs qui étaient assis sur leur chaise, attendaient ardemment que Harry ou Draco donne des explications pour leur comportements.

Harry laissa la place à son doppleganger, car il sentait bien que celui-ci avait envie de parler à tout le monde surtout pour s'amuser que dans toutes autres intérêts. Harry, lui avait une vrai envie de montrer à tout le monde de quoi il était capable et qu'il n'était pas le petit Griffondor peu sûr de lui et naïf que tout le monde voyait. Il allait montrer à tous ceux qu'il considérait avant comme ses amies et sur le tout l'autre citronné qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il aurait fallu sous-estimer.

Il regarda toutes les tables une par une en terminant par celle des professeurs avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Avant de se lancer, il regarda une dernière fois Draco pour voir dans quel état il était et qu'il était toujours partant pour le suivre. Voyant que Draco était dans un état d'excitation intense, son double se permis de commencer ce qui allait être un spectacle mémorable.

« - Mes amis, chères élèves de ce magnifique collège de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard ! Messieurs et Mesdames les professeurs. J'espère que tout va bien... Parce que chez moi plus rien ne va. En effet, je me sens un peu trahis. Commençons par ce Dumbledore, ancien directeur du magnifique lieu d'enseignement de la magie, directeur de magenmot et illustre mage blanc qui faisait encore peur à Voldemort- arrêter de frémir c'est juste un nom pas une épidémie! Regardez-moi je le dis et... Ha oui, Dumbledore avait la renommé qui le suivait et personne ne le remet en avait sauvé la veuve et l'orphelin en me sauvant après que j'ai survécu au terrible mage noir. Il m'avait mis dans ce qu'il croyait une famille aimante qui m'ont tout de suite pris sur leurs ailes pour m'élever comme leur fils. La plus belle vie en soit, comme se doit à celui qu'on appelle le survivant, le grand Harry potter »

Harry fit une pause pour regarder les élèves qui écoutaient le discours attentivement. Ils semblaient persuader de mon histoire, à vrai dire la plupart pensait que ma vie avait été réellement comme ça et qu'il avait de la chance d'être né en tant que héros. Harry passa son regard sur Mc Gonall qui le regardait avec un soupçon de peur dans les yeux mélangé à de la colère. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant l'expression de la directrice, c'était vraiment jouissif. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, il reprit enfin son discours.

« -Ha, c'est bizarre de voir que vous me regardez tous avec de l'envie dans les yeux, envie d'être à ma place, envie de vivre ma vie... Ha ! Ce que vous pouvez êtres naïf, vous croyez vraiment que j'ai eu cette vie là ?! Non, non bien sur que (il hausse la voix) NON ! Je suis tombé, malheureusement pour moi, sur une famille qui n'aimait pas du tout la magie. La sœur de ma mère, Pétunia, tellement jalouse de Lily, me fit vivre un enfer. Surtout son mari, Et le top, leur fils, pourri gâté qui passe son temps à me pourrir la vie. J'ai vécu jusqu'à mes 11 ans comme un elfe de maison. Quand je ne faisais pas mon travail directement, j'étais privé de repas pendant plusieurs jours. Rassurez-vous je n'ai pas été violé hein... bref j'ai toujours cru que mes parents étaient mort dans un accident de voiture du à une consommation d'alcool et cela m'a fait un choc quand j'ai découvert que j'étais sorcier. Moi ? Quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ? Impossible ! Après j'ai rencontré Draco dans le magasin de madame Guipure, Ron dans le train et Hermione qui cherchait le crapeau de Nevile. Chaque année, j'ai dû me battre contre les forces du mal : Quirell, Voldemort, le troll, la chambre des secrets avec la basilique, loup garou, sirius black, le tournoi des trois sorciers, la mort de cédric, la renaissance de voldemort... Autant d'épreuve que j'ai surmonté au péril de ma vie. On aurait pu quand même me prévenir, me donner des indices me donner certaines vérités mais non bien-sûr jamais on m'a dit quoi que ce soit. C'etait ça Dumbledore moins son arme en sait, plus elle serait facile à manipuler. Quand j'ai compris ça, ça m'a beaucoup énervé mais là je vous avoue ça me fait assez rire. Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? D'une foutue prophétie qui dit que seul moi pourrait tuer Voldemort. Hillarant non ? De quel droit vous me dicter ma vie de cette manière ? Votre comportement à tous me dégoute, mais maintenant c'est terminé, je suis plus votre petit pantin qui fait tout! Alors tous, élèves de Poudlard ! Ecouté moi bien, Voldemort n'est plus c'est un fait ! Mais il aura un successeur bien plus puissant ! Oui moi, Harry Potter ! Je sèmerai désormais le chaos et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'en empêcher ! Absolument rien !»

Toute la salle ne disait plus un mot, ils étaient mort de peur encore plus quand Harry fit de nouveau claquer les vitraux des fenêtres sur son passage . Mc Gonnal réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouvé un moyen de récupérer Harry et ses amis étaient rouge de colère ? Fière de son effet, Harry lança un bref regard à son double et tourna sur ses talons dans un mouvement de cape qui n'avait rien à envier au professeur Snape. Il se sentait totalement détendu et décida de rejoindre sa chambre secrète avec Draco sur les talons. Lui aussi avait été surpris par la vie qu'avait vécu Harry. Lui qui était persuadé qu'il vivait une vie de roi dans sa famille, il s'était pris une grosse claque dans la figure. Il se sentit mal alaise de son comportement passé, car il avait véritablement jaloux de lui depuis toutes ces années.

Le chemin se fit dans le silence le plus total, jusqu'à qu'il arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un magnifique serpent des neiges. Harry siffla le mot de passe et quand il arrive dans la pièce, il s'affala dans le canapé, las. Il se sentait enfin libre, il avait dit le plus gros de ce qu'il voulait dire et il était satisfait que ça se soit entendu par tout le monde. Il ferma les yeux pour se retrouver dans son monde intérieur et se retrouver avec son double.

« -Alors, dit Harry, tu t'es trouvé comment, ça t'a fait du bien de parler comme ça devant tout le monde ?

-Oh oui, et ça ne fait que commencer ! Tu ne t'imagine même pas comment c'est jouissif, lui répondis le doppleganger avec un sourire réjouis, leurs têtes était vraiment hillarante, c'était vraiment fantastique, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amuser comme ça.

-Tant mieux, je crois que je n'aurai vraiment pas eu le courage de faire ça tout seul. Merci de m'avoir aider. Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne nuit et à demain. »

Quand il se retrouva à nouveau dans la réalité, Draco le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer et se leva en se rapprochant de lui à la manière d'un chat. Il se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui souffler en bonne nuit d'une voix roque avant de le lui toucher la joue, se retourner et partir dans la chambre à couché la plus proche.

Draco, lui se retrouva d'un magnifique rouge carmin. Comment Harry avait pu lui faire ça, dans l'oreille, juste à sa partie la plus érogène. Cette légère caresse lui fit ressentir un besoin étrange qui monta en lui et qui lui fit tourné la tête. C'est sur cet événement que Draco finit par s'endormir rêvant de bruns aux yeux verts qui lui soufflait des mots plus ou moins crus dans son oreille devenue hyper sensible.

Durant leurs sommeils,le reflet d'Harry travaillait de son coté si il voulait aboutir à ses fins ,il devait d'évidence se préparer aux éventuels obstacles qui se dresseraient sur sa route. C'est alors qu'il se souvint que les Malfoy connaissait la magie noir, il lui serait facile d'étendre les pouvoirs d' regarda de nouveau son plan tout était parfait il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose; trouvé un moyen de rendre Harry plus fort qu'il ne l'est déjà !

A suivre...


End file.
